


Pick Up

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Comeplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, Dean, if it bothers you that much don't look. This skirt has gotten me a lot of answers.""Doesn't bother me." Dean rubbed his knuckles against her thigh. He looked down at her, smirking. "Well... only bothers me that you wear this for other guys.""You don't own me, I am not yours..." Erica cupped his cheek. "We only fucked once.""And why is that?"





	Pick Up

"You dressed slutty today." Dean leaned against the hood of his car, arms crossed over his chest. "It's like forty degrees, you shouldn't be wearing a skirt?" As much as Dean pretended to hate it, he loved it. 

Erica was never one to wear skirts or heels. In fact, whenever they hunted together she would steal Dean's clothes. It was unfairly hot. Today, though, she wore a black skirt that clung to her thighs and a button down white shirt that was unbuttoned far too low. Dean wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it. His type had always been a girl in a skirt and heels, but the idea that she was wearing it for someone else pissed him off. 

"I had to dress like a college student." Erica pulled her backpack off and set it on the backseat of Dean's car. "And if its so cold why do you have all the windows rolled down?" She crossed her legs as she stood in front of him, her black heels clicking against the pavement.

"You look like a college student who's struggling to pay for college." Dean looked her up and down. "What will you do for a twenty?"

"Beat you." She reached back and undid her pony tail, letting her hair fall across her shoulders and back. "It isn't the professor."

"Did you interview him or seduce him?"

"None of your buisness." She rolled her sleeves up and slipped the hair tie around her wrist. "Has Sam came out yet? Or is he still talking to the janitor?"

"Nope. He's taking his sweet ass time." Dean tilted his head up towards the sun, letting the light warm his face. "I look like a creep waiting out here."

Erica stepped next to him, leaning back against the hood only inches from him. "Well... to be fair, you always look like a creep. The waiting just makes you look way worse."

"Shut it." Dean elbowed her some, looking down at his lap. She was close, close enough so that Dean could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Shoulda worn tights."

"Why would I own tights? This is just part of my FBI get up anyway."

"I think theres a rule against skirts that short."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, Dean, if it bothers you that much don't look. This skirt has gotten me a lot of answers." 

"Doesn't bother me." Dean rubbed his knuckles against her thigh. He looked down at her, smirking. "Well... only bothers me that you wear this for other guys."

"You don't own me, I am not yours..." Erica cupped his cheek. "We only fucked once."

"And why is that?" Dean curled his fingers around her thigh and slowly slid it up. "I thought you had a good time. Well... sounded like you did."

"It was good. But it was also a one time thing. Let it go." 

"You aren't pulling away..." He slid his hand up higher, her skirt bunching up underneath his hand. "C'mon... one more time. I can make it so good for you-"

"Dean."

"I want you, darlin..." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Pretty sure every guy on campus wants you. That damn skirt... those legs... and god, your tits are out-"

"Had to get the guy to talk somehow..." Erica spread her legs, leaning back further. "You wanted answers, didn't you?"

Dean slipped his hand between her legs, groaning when his fingers ghosted across her pussy. "No panties? That's slutty."

"Needed answers..." She breathed out. "He wanted to look at me, so I let him..." Slowly, she lifted her hips. "Dean, come on."

"God... you're wet... you liked showing off for him. Bending over and showing him your little pussy..." Dean dipped a finger between the lips and held back a moan. "Did he touch?"

"Only my tits. Said he liked that I had little girl tits." Erica ground against his hand, whimpering. "I'm already worked up. Come on-"

"Shut up and be good." Dean slipped a finger inside, smirking. "Not as tight as you should be..." He pumped the finger in and out of her.

"I'm 21, of course I'm not gonna be tight..." She arched her back, moaning softly when Dean ghosted his finger over her clit. "We need to get in the car, people are around-"

"Let them see... I know you want it." Dean added another finger, curling it. When Erica's legs started to shake he slowed down. "Want all these students to see you spread out and fucking against my fingers. I bet they want to touch you, too. Would you let them?"

Erica nodded, fucking herself down on his fingers. "Yes, Dean."

Dean pulled away, slapping her pussy. "Good girl." He stood up, pushing her back against the car. He undid his pants and shoved them down along with his boxers. He gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the head across her pussy.

Erica pushed up against it, grinding her clit against his hard cock. "Dean..."

"I know, baby girl, I know..." Dean slipped the head inside, moaning softly. "God... you feel so fucking good... fucking squeezing my cock." Dean grabbed her wrists and pinned her down against the car, fucking her in slow, deep thrusts. "Good girl."

"Dean..." Erica moaned, pushing down against him. "Please... fuck, I need more." She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning. "Harder..."

"God..." Dean started to speed up his thrusts, keeping her hands pinned down with one hand, ripping her shirt open with the other. He pulled her bra down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking. "You're tighter than I remember-"

"Please." Erica arched her back, pushing her tits closer to his mouth. "I need it, Dean, need you."

"I know, baby..." Dean kissed her neck, biting down against it and grinding into her. "Fuck, baby, milk my cock. Be my good girl."

"Dean..." Erica closed her eyes, pushing up against his grip. "Don't tease. Fuck me." 

Dean started to slam into her, her body sliding up the hood with each thrust. He let go of her wrists and grabbed onto her hips, holding her in place as he pounded into her. Dean hunched over, kissing around her nipple before taking it into his mouth once more. 

"That all you got?" Erica asked, digging her nails into the back of his leather jacket. "Come on, I know you can fuck me better than this-" 

Dean grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the car. "Watch your fucking mouth or I will hold you down while every fucking boy on this campus has a turn with you-" Dean took a deep breath. "God, you tightened."

"Fuck-"

Dean slipped his hand between them and slowly rubbed her clit. "You want that? Want all these boys to come out and beg for a turn? Beg to fuck this pretty pussy open-"

"God, Dean." Erica grabbed at his arms. "You can't talk like that-" 

"I can, darling." Dean slammed into her, smirking when she got cut off by her moans. "Sammy might even want to try. He's gonna be coming out any second. You want him to see you like this? Spread out and taking his big brothers cock-"

"Dean!" 

"He would like it." Dean didn't slow down. He leaned down and kissed her jaw. "Probably cream himself from watching."

"Oh, god..." Erica grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Keep going, please, fuck, keep going. Make me come."

"Sh..." Dean kissed her softly. "I'll take care of you, darling..." Dean slowed his hips down, grinding into her. "Gonna fill you up... you gotta hold it in. Don't get it on my seats-"

"Fuck..." Erica was shaking beneath him, her hips bucking so his thumb would continue to rub her clit. "God-"

"Baby, there's people watching." Dean slammed into her, his hips moving as fast as they could. Erica moaned and arched her back, her body tensing as she came. Her pussy tightened around Dean's cock causing Deam to groan and come inside her.

Erica started to button her shirt back up, her legs hanging loosely around Dean's hips. "Fuck... that was good."

Dean smiled down at her. "I know." He pulled away, pulling his pants up and zipping and buttoning them.

"Guys!" A voice called from behind them.

Erica stood up, pulling her skirt down and crossing her legs. She could feel his warm come dripping down the backs of her thighs. "Any news?"

Sam shook his head, biting his lip as his eyes landed on Erica. He cleared his throat. "Uh... no. Nothing. We should head back home. Think of more suspects."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Get in." Dean started to walk towards the drivers side, smirking. "Is there a problem Erica?"

Erica glared at him and took a deep breath. Slowly, she took a step forward. "No, Dean. Not at all."


End file.
